


"Straight" A's

by lovelysicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysicheng/pseuds/lovelysicheng





	1. Awkward

***Beep***

...

***Beep***

...

***Ring***

...

***Bee-* *Bang***

The ringing of the alarm clock immediately ceased as it was knocked off of the black dyed mahogany nightstand by a half-awake/half-asleep Dong Sicheng at exactly 8:30 a.m.

He didn't seem to care however, as he sat up in his bed, stared blankly at the now fallen, miraculously not broken alarm clock, and tried to gather enough energy to get himself out of his sitting position on the top of the bunk bed that he shared with his roommate, and make an attempt to go on about his day as he normally would. College, was, in polite terms, stressful for Sicheng. He'd often described it as a bit of a hellhole, but he'd never say that outside of closed doors. He took a moment to compose himself after waking up, and looked around the room and listened to his surroundings, and noticed a silence in the room. Anybody else would've been weirded out by the absence of noise within the room, but it was a normal occurrence in Sicheng's dorm room. His roommate, Jung Yoonoh,or Jaehyun as he liked people to call him casually, would go on morning runs and thus, leave Sicheng in the room by himself during the early mornings. However, he was usually back by 7:00 a.m. so he'd have enough time to get ready for classes for the day, which started at 7:30 a.m. 

But then it hit Sicheng, it was 8:30 a.m. which means that he overslept and was actively skipping class for a whole hour. He quickly jumped from his bunk, which was the top one of the bunk bed, and he might have or might not have twisted his ankle, but he couldn't have cared less. He rushed and got into the shower of their bathroom, and gave himself a quick shower. Well, it was actually more of a water splash with added soap and shampoo, and he hurried out door and grabbed an outfit for the day. It consisted of a t-shirt, tight ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black work boots, which was basically his everyday outfit at this point in time. He finished putting on his boots, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, not caring how his hair looked, and was on his way out of the door and to his first class of the day, which was almost over at this point, which was Biology.

Upon entering the campus through the front door, he was greeted with people buzzing through the hallways moving to their second class of the day or taking their free period off for the day, which means that he had completely missed his first class, and was going to have to face the repercussions later. However, he took the free time between the two periods and walked to the library, where he and his group of friends usually gathered. He walked into the library and was greeted with what he expected to be greeted with, his friends gathered around, sitting down at their table that they had picked out the first day of college, talking about who knows what. As he walked up to the group of four that had been there prior to his arrival, he was met with Jaehyun jerking him by his arm and down into the seat directly beside him, as he always did, giving Sicheng was the last one to arrive there every day. He was sure that he wasn't the best sight to see, giving that he had literally just woken up about twenty minutes prior to this, and that his hair looked like a poodle got stuck in a windstorm, and was implanted onto his head and into his scalp to replace his hair.

"Oh look, it's awake." Lee Taeyong snarked out, looking across the table at Sicheng, giving him a cold but warm glare, if that was even possible. 

Sicheng grabbed one of the straps on his backpack, swung it around him, and threw it down onto the ground next to the chair beside of him and looked across the table at Taeyong. 

"No. I'm asleep and I'm having full conversations with people while being so. Yes I'm awake." Sicheng looked at Taeyong, who shrugged in response.

"Anyway, why're you here so early? You missed a very exciting, thrilling, and show stopping lecture in Biology from Professor Heechul about what makes the body shit out what it takes in and how that entire process is done. It was very riveting." Doyoung informed Sicheng, and Mark nodded along. 

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung and lightly slapped his arm, shaking his head with a scolding look on his face.

"Language!" Jaehyun scolded him as he looked and motioned towards Mark, the youngest one out of the group of friends and shook his head.

"I'm not a child, you know." Mark, the freshly turned 18 year old reminded the other members of the friend group. They always seemed to treat him like a child, when he clearly was not one, despite being the youngest one of all five of them.

"Sure you aren't-" Sicheng spoke before he cut himself off as he looked in the distance and saw the one thing that he didn't want to that day. The one person he didn't want to see that day. Nakamoto Yuta. 

There was nothing inherently wrong about Yuta, but there was also nothing that Sicheng liked. That was a lie. He liked everything about Yuta but he didn't want to admit it. Yuta was everything that Sicheng strived to be, and was at one point. Yuta was handsome, athletic, popular, and academically gifted in areas where Sicheng was academically challenged.

Sicheng, putting it lightly, admired Yuta and everything he did. But he never had the chance, or really the courage to talk to the older male, seeing as how different they were. Yuta was at the top of the social food chain, and Sicheng was at the very bottom of it with his small group of friends. The rest of his friends had other friends away from their group, but all Sicheng had were those four friends that he'd see every single day in the same fashion. Yuta would go to parties, and even host some of them, and Sicheng would stay home and lay in his bed for hours whilst waiting to fall asleep to silence, or while talking with Jaehyun as they both laid in their respective parts of their bunk bed.

And a lot of it came down to one thing, Sicheng wanted someone to compliment his weaknesses, much as a boyfriend would to a girlfriend or vice versa. Sicheng knew that what he truly wanted wouldn't go over too well with the general public, or anyone else that would care to stick their nose into his business. He wanted Yuta to be that someone for him. He was afraid of even saying anything about him around his group of friends, even though they knew about his fascination and preference for the male specimen as opposed to the female side of things. He just didn't want them to know about his particular fixation on Yuta, because he knows that one way or another that they'd somehow spread it so it reached the man himself. He just really admired Yuta, because Sicheng himself was once in Yuta's shoes, and he wanted to be back in them.

Before he arrived at college, Sicheng was everything Yuta was. He was into dance, specifically traditional Chinese dances, he was popular and had many, many friends, he was very outgoing, and he believed himself to be very attractive, he still was really he just didn't see himself as such any longer. The stress of college and everything surrounding that lifestyle hit him like a ton of bricks, and threw off his entire personality and lifestyle instantaneously.

As Jaehyun caught wind of Sicheng looking over at Yuta, and him not speaking for a few moments, he decided to insert his thoughts about the situation that was put before him.

"Oooooo, someone's got the hots for Nakamoto." He spoke, a joking tone in his voice as he poked Sicheng's shoulder.

"I do not!" Sicheng spoke rather loudly, causing Jaehyun to jump back in his seat, the other people at the table to look at Sicheng surprised, and most importantly, and the worst thing for Sicheng at that moment, Yuta to look over in his direction due to the loudness of his voice a moment prior. 

Sicheng looked at Yuta and licked his lips quickly, shaking his head, entering the state of mind where he wanted to get up and bolt out of the college, get back into his bed, and not come out of it for any reason or for anyone at all.

Instead, he quickly grabbed his bag from off of the floor, basically scrambling to gather it up from the floor, moved his chair back, stood up, and quickly walk off in the opposite direction that Yuta was in towards his next class which was Music Theory. He didn't really know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Yuta's eyesight as quick as possible to avoid embarrassment and unnecessary attention. He'd looked over the class schedule that was given to him, and looked at the room number for the Music Theory classroom once, and thus, he was wandering around like an aimless puppy, albeit a panicked one as well. Eventually however, he found himself in the right classroom, and quickly sat in the seat in the very back of the room, away from the students that were already in the classroom, and were conversing with each other towards the front and middles of the rows of seats that were within the classroom. 

Before arriving at college, Sicheng was very much into the arts, and that is basically all that he signed up for class wise for his college tenure. Biology was just a course that everyone had to take at least once during their college years, but he wasn't sure why. He signed up for the Arts classes which included Music Theory, The History of Dance, The History of Music, and Dance. His favorite past time used to be dancing, but now it was sleeping due to his energy levels being at an all time low.

Because it was a new semester, he had no idea where any of these classes were, so throughout his day he was sure that he was going to be running around aimlessly, due to the fact that he left his class schedule back at his dorm in his rushed exit that morning. He didn't mind though, as he was usually late to his classes as it was. 

As the bell for the class to begin started, he looked around the room, not seeing anyone that he was too familiar with, so he sighed a huge sigh of relief. It would've been nice to have a friend in there, but he didn't mind that he didn't have anyone in the class with him. He worked better without his friends around him anyways. Too much distraction and urges to talk to them rather than do his work for the class.

That is, until Yuta walked through the door. 

Sicheng didn't really notice him until later on in the class, when the teacher was assigning them seats.

"Kang Seulgi." Professor Taeyeon read out, assigning students their seats.

"Dong Sicheng."

Sicheng hurried over to his seat behind Seulgi and sit down, sitting his backpack on the floor roughly, sighing.

"Nakamoto Yuta." 

Sicheng's eyes widened as he stared down at his desk, as he was sure he turned paper white realizing that Yuta was positioned directly behind him. His worst nightmare had come true. Each class at SM University was around 3 months long, which meant that he would have to deal with having his favorite human sit right behind him for that amount of time. He wasn't sure that he was going to make it all that time without doing something stupid or embarrassing himself to the point of no return in Yuta's eyes or those of his classmates. 

He looked up slowly, just as Yuta was walking by him to sit down in his seat, and he whipped his head around not to quickly, but enough to just catch a glimpse of Yuta's face as he walked past him, and he sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Halfway through the class when Professor Taeyeon had walked out to use the restroom, everyone had started to talk to one another, and Sicheng just sat in silence. For a few moments that is.

He felt a pecking on the back of his shoulder and felt his entire body tense up as he licked his lips and slowly turned around. Yuta was looking him straight in his face as he asked him a question.

"Not to intrude or be nosy or anything, but are you okay? I heard you yelling about something in the library early, then you looked at me, then like, bolted out of there." He asked the younger male with a surprisingly worried look on his face. 

Sicheng attempted to relax himself in his seat, but most likely looked like an awkward mess. Much like a tree as a gust of wind was coming through the area where the tree was positioned. He was questioning why Yuta was worried about him, much less even talking to him in the first place. Why would someone like Yuta talk to someone like Sicheng? He couldn't get it through his mind or even make sense of any of it, but he responded anyways.

"Yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Thank you for a-asking though." Sicheng tripped over his words, still turned around looking at Yuta, expecting the conversation to continue, which it did much to his further surprise. 

"You sure? I know we don't really know each other but, I'd kinda like to know you." Yuta spoke, his wide smile finally showing it's face. 

Sicheng felt his heart drop into his stomach as he gulped slightly and nodded towards Yuta.

"Y-Yeah I'm sure. And right back at you dude." 

_"Dude? Way too early to be calling him dude. You don't even say dude to any of your friends, moron."_ Sicheng thought to himself.

Yuta chuckled and looked over at Sicheng, leaning towards him, way too close for Sicheng's liking at the moment, or at any point in time really. 

"Well, I live about two doors down from your room. We could get together and study sometime, that way we could, I don't know, get to know more about one another." Yuta spoke straightforwardly.

Sicheng blinked a few times rapidly in succession, quickly nodded and turned around and faced forwards in his seat as he heard the door open, and Professor Taeyeon's heels clacking on the tile floor of the classroom. Yuta smiled and shook his head and listened as Professor Taeyeon continued her lecture and lesson.

After the hour and thirty minute class, Yuta closed his book, his notebook, packed up his pencils, and put them all in the self-designated spaces within his bag as he leaned forward to Sicheng to inform him which number room he was in their dorm, but he was cut off as Sicheng hurriedly got up and fled the classroom. Yuta sighed and leaned back in his seat, grabbing one of the straps for his backpack before getting up and putting them both around his shoulders before walking out of the classroom through the door. 

Yuta was a complex person, despite people having their presumptions about him as a person due to his reputation around campus. He didn't want to be in that college, he was forced to by his parents. But upon attending the few classes he had prior to this, he started to change his mind. He got really into the dance aspect of the college, and that was what he was learning towards, more so than the generalization of music that was offered in many of the other classes that the college had available for any willing students to partake in. Sure, he liked parties, but he was a terrible people person. The only reason that people were his friend were to be just that, "Yuta's friend". He didn't have any close ties with anyone, just acquaintances here and there, and that is the worst assumption that people had about him. He knew that everyone thought he was just some pretty, rich, smart, popular kid. But that wasn't the case. He was good looking, yes. Rich? Sort of. Smart? Absolutely. Popular? Not quite. Much like Sicheng, the stress of college was getting to Yuta too, but nobody knew it except for his roommate, Taeyong. He would put on this facade as if everything was going completely fine, and then the moment that he stepped into his dorm room at the end of the day, all of that faded away and into his true self. Yuta was a funny, outgoing person, but college had taken a toll on him that made him a cold, repressed, introverted person, and that's what showed in his dorm room. He was moody, and he was depressed. Not depressed as in 'I had a bad day.' depressed, but actually depressed. He couldn't tell you why however, but he didn't need a reason. He put the reputation that he had around campus before his actual needs and his actual wants. He put fake Yuta before himself, real Yuta. He wanted to make everyone around him happy and for them to see him as a likeable person, when in reality, he himself thought of himself as a person that nobody would want to be around. He was trying, he really was. And this is why he wanted to reach out to Sicheng. Because he saw everything in him that he saw in himself on a daily basis. Unmotivated, disheveled, generally sloppy looking appearance, they were all who Yuta really was at that point in time. Except Sicheng was like this on a regular basis, which was most likely much more healthy than what Yuta was doing. He was repressing his feelings until he got back in his dorm room, while Sicheng wouldn't care if anyone saw or knew how he truly felt at any given moment in time. This is why Yuta admired Sicheng, and wanted to get to know him better. He used the studying part of his offer earlier in the class as a scapegoat to try and get Sicheng to his room, so he could learn more about the younger male, as he was fascinated in him. That was another thing that Yuta was worried about constantly, his fascination with Sicheng. He'd never directly spoken to him, but he'd known about him for quite a while at that point in time. So much so that he started watching him from afar, admiring him. He wanted Sicheng's confidence, or seeming confidence. He wanted to be able to leave his room every day and not give a shit what he looked like, and he wanted to show everyone around him the real him, and not the fake 'party animal popular kid' Yuta had been known as all his life. And most importantly, it scared Yuta that he liked Sicheng this much, because he knew that everyone in school was going to think that it was taboo that he liked another male, especially when practically every female student was interested in him. It scared him so bad that he even repressed that, and nobody knew that he was into men, let alone Dong Sicheng.

Throughout the rest of the day, Yuta went to all of his classes, that of which he had memorized the locations of after looking at his class schedule that he brought with him and kept in his hands until he entered his next class for the given hour and half period of the college school day. 

After the final bell for the day had rang and everyone, including the teachers, had started making their way out of the classrooms and buildings to go either home or to their dorms, Yuta quickly followed suit. He walked out of the college and headed off towards his dorm, putting his earbuds in his ears that were connected to his phone that rested gently on the inside of his jacket pocket, and walked towards his dorm. As he approached the dorm, he stopped and took in his surroundings. The birds flying overhead, the slight smell of lavender coming from the lavender bush that was planted outside the dorm, and the beautiful image of the cherry blossom trees blowing in the wind all made him smile slightly before heading into his dorm and to his dorm room. As he entered his room, he looked and saw Taeyong sitting at his respective desk, seemingly doing his homework, and took his earbuds out, stopping the music on his phone from continuing to play into his ears. He wrapped his earbuds around his phone and tossed it lightly onto the bunk bed on the bottom bunk, and sighed heavily, rubbing his face. He threw his jacket into the corner along with a few garments of Taeyong's, those of which Yuta would take to the dorm's laundry room sometime in the week to wash them for both parties involved. He then walked past Taeyong and into the bathroom to shower. He grabbed a towel, and stripped himself of his clothes, tossing them into the corner slowly and stepping foot into the shower, turning on the warm water. He leaned his head back as the warm water hit his body, letting the stress from the day roll down his back and off of his shoulders, relaxing in the least bit within the shower, underneath the water as he was drenched in it.

After he was all finished, he stopped the water, got out of the shower, dried himself off, and walked out back into the dorm room to get dressed. He leaned down, making sure that he was still covered, and grabbed a pair of shorts, a solid black tank top, and a pair of grey socks from his drawer, and shut it once he'd retrieved his clothes. He walked back into the bathroom, removed his towel, and dressed himself.

He walked out of the bathroom once more and was greeted by Taeyong no longer doing his work, instead, he was looking over at him.

"Can I help you?" Yuta asked, shaking his head, looking over at Taeyong, confused as to why he was being stared at so hard.

"Me? Not really. But you're gonna help somebody later. I can tell by the way you're acting. You're never this, clean. Was that rude? Oh well. The point is that you're going to have someone over and I'm going to need to get out of here so you can do your thing. Sound good to you?" Taeyong spoke as he sat backwards in his chair, his legs on either side of the back of it. 

Yuta tilted his head and spoke lowly.

"I..don't know where you got any of that but I'm not 'helping' anyone. Not like that you nasty ass. I'm helping someone study, and I didn't want to look like a bum while doing it. Sue me." Yuta spoke back to Taeyong before heading over to the bunk bed in their room, laying on the bottom half of it which was his assigned half. 

"What're you gonna help this person study? Anatomy? You gonna show them how to-" Taeyong spoke before being cut off.

"Yah!" Yuta spoke back, almost yelling.

"You said you were gonna give us some space so, do that. Go." Yuta looked over at Taeyong who snickered and got up, looking back at Yuta before leaving the room completely. 

"Just..do it on your bed." Taeyong smirked as he opened the door and left, shutting the door behind him.

Afterwards, Yuta laid in his bed for a while, looking up at the mattress above him, thinking about a lot of things. He kept thinking about one thing specifically however, and that was Sicheng. And then it dawned upon him that he still had to somehow inform Sicheng of what room number was his so he could come over and study with him. Study being used loosely in that thought. 

He sat up in his bed, forgetting to turn, and hit his head on the wood that was placed above him.

"Shi-Shit." He said, holding his head, shaking his head before getting up off of the bed, walking over to Taeyong's desk. 

_"He's gotta have something about Sicheng in here, like a phone number or something."_ Yuta thought to himself as he looked around the desk, being careful as to not move anything that he didn't mean to be touching. 

He then saw Taeyong's phone laying beside of his closed Apple laptop, and he grabbed it. 

"Please don't have a password, please don't have a password." He spoke, mumbling to himself as he turned his phone on and swiped up to see if it indeed had a password or not.

To his relief, the phone immediately unlocked.

_"Of course he wouldn't have a password."_

He slowly moved to the contacts section of Taeyong's phone and scoured the contacts list, looking for Sicheng's number. The only reason he was doing this is because he knew how close the two were with one another, and if he didn't think for sure that Taeyong had Sicheng's number, he wouldn't be doing this in the first place. He hurriedly found Sicheng's number, then took out his own phone, putting him into his own contacts list. The urge to look through Taeyong's pictures was overwhelming, he had to admit, but he resisted it and closed the phone, putting it back into it's original position on the table beside his laptop, turned off and put into sleep mode.

He then walked back over to his bed, sat down and looked down at his phone. The one person he wanted to talk to but never actually attempted to was at his very fingertips, and he was almost ecstatic about it. He licked his lips and shook his head before pressing the 'Call' option under Sicheng's name, hoping that he would pick up. A few moments passed, and Yuta was glad that he wasn't answering, because he didn't want to make a fool out of himself on the telephone, because he felt like he would at that moment. 

"Don't pick up, Don't pick up, Don't pick up." Yuta spoke out loud as he realized that texting Sicheng probably would've been the better option.

"Hello? Who is this?" He heard from the other end of the line, Sicheng's voice sending goosebumps up his spine.

Yuta coughed a little bit, clearing his throat before responding to the younger male.

"H-Hey. It's Yuta. I'm just calling to let you know about that little study date we planned earlier today, and to tell you which room was mine so you wouldn't get lost." 

_"Study date? Really dumbass?"_

"O-O-Oh..right. W-Well, what room is y-your's?" Sicheng spoke from the other side of the line, each stutter coming from his mouth making Yuta smile slightly. 

"I'm just two doors down from you, R-Room 13." 

"Oh. A-Alright. I-I-I'll be over there in a f-few minutes." Sicheng spoke as he sniffled, almost as if he'd been crying.

"Sounds good to me. See you in a few minutes then." Yuta spoke as he hung up the phone.

Yuta sat there, his face becoming red as soon as the phone call ended as the realization that Sicheng was on his way to _his_ room, and that they were going to be completely alone. And then he thought back to the phone call, and how Sicheng had sounded. He thought about how he was phrasing his words, and the sniffle at the end of the call that he had heard and then he thought about why Sicheng sounded like he did. Yuta thought about Sicheng crying, but that was too much for him, so he moved on and pushed that thought aside, because if he thought of that, he himself would've started crying at least a little bit and then that wouldn't have really aided in the first greeting that he would give Sicheng in a few minutes. 

He looked at the floor before hearing a knock at the door, and he immediately jumped up from his bed and stared towards the door. He knew who it was, but for some reason he felt the need to reassure that it was indeed Sicheng.

"Hello?" he spoke loudly so the person on the other side of the door could hear him clearly enough to respond.

"H-Hi?" The person responded.

That was Sicheng's voice. Yuta knew it too well. 

He walked towards the door and sighed, grabbing the door knob, his hand shaking slightly as he turned it and opened the door. He looked up and saw Sicheng standing there, books in hand. He wanted to take a mental picture, or, even an actual picture with his phone of what he saw. Sicheng looked adorable, and to top it all off, he was wearing glasses. 

Yuta smiled widely and moved aside, allowing room for Sicheng to enter the room.

"Didn't know you wore glasses." Yuta spoke, voicing his curiosities.

"I n-need them to r-read." Sicheng spoke back as he made his way into the room, shuffling his feet across the carpet hurriedly.

Yuta raised his eyebrows, the fact that Sicheng needed glasses somehow only added to his cuteness in Yuta's mind. He shut the door slowly and turned around, looking at Sicheng. 

"You know you can sit down right, the chairs aren't going to bite you." Yuta chuckled a little bit as he motioned to the chair that was underneath Taeyong's desk.

He shut the door behind him and walked over, grabbing the chair that was under his own desk, moving it out, then moving Taeyong's chair next to it. He then walked over and grabbed Sicheng's books, and looked at him as he did so.

"They look heavy. Just come over and sit down, please." He spoke as he walked over, laying them onto his desk, sitting down in his chair. 

He tensed up a little bit as Sicheng sat down beside him. 

It was cute that Sicheng thought they were going to do any actual studying, Yuta thought.

"S-S-So. Should we just s-start?" Sicheng asked, causing Yuta to chuckle a little bit.

Dong Sicheng was going to be a problem that would only add on to Yuta's list. But this was a problem he didn't care to have.


	2. "Study" Date

Sicheng sat in the chair and looked around him, surveying his surroundings. Most of Taeyong's desk and workspace was covered with a plethora of different items. From posters on the wall, to knick knacks on the desk itself, it really showed who he was as a person. And then he looked in front of him, at Yuta's desk, and was genuinely surprised when he was met with practically nothing. The walls weren't covered with anything, and the desk was meticulously clean and organized, almost looking like a desk would in a commercial as a company was trying to pass it off as professional. He blinked his eyes a few times in succession and then opened his Music Theory textbook to the page that Professor Taeyeon had instructed the class to do for homework, and looked over at Yuta.

"D-Did you get any of it d-done?" He spoke lowly, trying not to trip over his words, but failing terribly. 

Yuta looked up from his phone before putting it back in his pocket and nodded, looking at the younger male beside of him.

"Yeah. I got it all done. I'm not gonna let you copy it though." He joked, looking over at Sicheng.

Sicheng coughed a little bit, not because he needed to clear his throat to speak, but because Yuta's voice was so deep in that moment that he wasn't prepared for it.

"I-I don't wanna copy I just w-want some help." He looked over at Yuta, who had a wide grin on his face.

"I know, I know. I'm just joking with y-ya." Yuta spoke, looking over at the other. He leaned over to get a closer look at what Sicheng needed help with, and smiled as he listened to the younger speak.

"I-I don't know where t-to find the answer to number t-ten. That's all." Sicheng licked his lips due to their dry state and looked over at Yuta, who was now way too close for his liking.

"It's a trick question. Don't overthink it. It's simple, it's not in the book at all." Yuta spoke slowly, looking over at him.

"R-Really?" Sicheng questioned, causing a nod from Yuta in response.

"S-So...it's C." He spoke out loud to himself as he circled C in the book, then wrote it on his notebook.

"Yep!" Yuta responded excitedly.

Sicheng closed his book and notebook, and moved the chair back a little bit, positioning the glasses up further on his face as they started to fall down the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to leave Yuta's room as soon as possible. Perhaps it was the urge he had to do unspeakable things to the older male, or maybe he was just jealous that Yuta's room was so put together and his was a pigsty. Either way, he wanted out of there, and he wanted out of there immediately.

"Th-Th-Thank you." He stood up quickly, walking towards the door, shuffling his feet along the carpet, trying to hurry away.

"Hey!" Yuta yelled as he got up and walked past Sicheng, positioning himself in front of the door.

"Why you leaving so early for?" He questioned, looking over at Sicheng.

"I-I-I have to get back to my room. It's my um...naptime." He responded.

"Naptime. What are you, an elder? Come on, just, stick around for a bit. Maybe we can play some games, listen to music, watch a movie, I don't know, something." Yuta tilted his head, looking over at Sicheng who was clutching his books at that point.

Sicheng thought about what Yuta had said, and he decided that there was no way that he was leaving that room anytime soon, so why not just go with the flow rather than persist on leaving and making things harder on himself in the long run. 

"A-Alright." He nodded and laid his books down on the desk beside of him. 

"Knew you'd see things my way." Yuta smirked as he walked over to his desk and opened up the first drawer on the right side, putting his phone inside. He then walked over to Sicheng and motioned him over to a small couch which was surrounded by a few chairs. 

"We're gonna relax. You look like you need it." He spoke, observing Sicheng's tenseness.

Sicheng nodded and walked over, sitting in one of the chairs as Yuta sat in the one opposite to him. 

"So. Who are you?" Yuta asked Sicheng with a puzzled look on his face.

"W-What?" Sicheng asked, confused on what Yuta had meant. He knew who he was, he knew his name, so why was he asking him who he was?

"Who is Dong Sicheng. What are you about? What makes you tick? What are you into? What do you do for fun?" Yuta asked, looking over at him. "Should I go on?"

Sicheng tensed up even more, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together in his lap, adjusting his glasses once more. Why did Yuta want to know all of this stuff about him? Why would he even care about anything that Sicheng liked to do? He was Nakamoto Yuta, the school's most liked student, and he was Dong Sicheng, the under-the-radar sophomore who had no idea what he was doing. None of this made sense in Sicheng's head. He thought that he was going to get some help with a question in his book for homework, then leave immediately and be safe for the rest of the day. He didn't know that he walked into a interview box as he walked into Yuta's room. 

"W-Why is any of that i-important?" Sicheng asked in response.

Yuta leaned back in his chair, lifting his feet and resting them on top of the coffee table between the two, and looked straight across from him at the other male.

"Because. You have no friends in Music Theory, and neither do I. So I figured, why not try and make a friend, that's never _bad_ right?" Yuta responded.

Sicheng clenched his teeth together and tilted his head, trying to make sense of things in his head. Nakamoto Yuta wanted to be his _friend_. But why?

"Y-You don't have any friends in that class? I thought you had a shit load of f-friends." Sicheng responded, looking over at Yuta.

Yuta chuckled and shook his head in response.

"Nope. To tell you the truth, you're the only person I like in that class, besides Professor Taeyeon of course."

_"You're the only person I like in that class."_ Sicheng played it back in his head as his heart felt like it was about to explode. 

"M-Me? W-why me?"

"Because you never talk. I don't know anything about you, so that's why I like you. And that's why I've got you in here today to pick your brain." Yuta stared across the coffee table at the younger male, giving him a gaze.

"W-w-well I um..I used to dance." Sicheng responded, offering over a slight smile along with his words.

Yuta felt his heart skip a beat, his cheeks turn red, and his smile show itself in full force as he looked across the coffee table at Sicheng.

"Used to? W-Why don't you still do it? What happened?" Yuta questioned, his curiosities at an all time high.

Sicheng coughed as he got ready to speak.

"W-Well it's just..college life is a lot more than I thought it would be and I don't really have any t-time to do it a-anymore." Sicheng frowned and rubbed his thumbs together as he sighed.

Yuta's eyes lit up as he got the perfect idea as to what they could do to pass the time by.

"You wanna do it now?" 

Sicheng's head shot up and he looked at Yuta.

"I-I don't really know if I can still d-do it anymore I might've f-forgotten h-h-how." He tripped on his words.

He'd wanted to get back into dancing because it was his true passion. The way the body movements can be used to convey the meanings and emotions within any piece of music always fascinated him, which is why he was so drawn to it until recently. He thought that one day, after college, he would get back into it again, by himself, in the comfort of his own home. He never once thought that the person that would push him to get back into it, would also be the person that he was afraid to talk to, let alone dance in front of.

"If you do it, I'll do it too. I love dancing." Yuta spoke, trying to get Sicheng to warm up to the idea of showing him what he could do with his body. Not in that way. Not yet.

Sicheng smiled involuntarily as Yuta spoke. Yuta loved dancing. Sicheng loved dancing. Sicheng was happy due to this, but it only made his attraction towards Yuta that much more magnified. They'd found a common ground, and it just clicked in Sicheng's head that this might not be that bad after all. So, he moved his chair back and stood up, looking over at Yuta. 

"What type of dance d-do you do usually?" Sicheng questioned Yuta, curious.

"Hip hop mostly." Yuta responded.

"You?"

Sicheng licked his lips before he gave his own response.

"Traditional C-Chinese dance."

Yuta took that in for a minute, then smiled and removed his feet from on top of the table, and stood up, looking over at Sicheng.

"Well.." He spoke as he walked over to his desk, took out his phone, and unlocked it, opening the Apple Music app, giving it to Sicheng.

"..find a song and have at it."

Sicheng grabbed Yuta's phone as it was extended to him, then looked to the phone, then up to Yuta in succession for a few moments before typing in his desired song. He looked over at Yuta.

"D-D-Do I do it here or w-what? Cause I don't w-w-wanna knock over any of your s-stuff." 

Yuta nodded and then shrugged.

"Oh well. If you knock anything over I can just replace it. If you're doing what you love to do I don't care if you break any of my shit." He responded as he sat down on the couch that was positioned towards the back of the room, away from where Sicheng would be dancing momentarily and prepared himself for what he was about to see.

"O-O-Okay then. If I knock this TV over, don't say I didn't warn you." Sicheng chuckled, letting his shoulders rest for the first time since he entered the room, relaxing himself as he hit play and sat Yuta's phone on the neighboring dresser.

Sicheng's worries went away as soon as he heard the first beat of the music start. The subtle pulling of the guitar strings in the background of white noise made his entire body prepare itself for what he was about to do. In an instant he was twirling around in the small space that he was given, carefully avoiding the possibility and action of knocking anything over. He was in his element, and it was as if he'd never taken a break from dancing to begin with. He felt happy for once.

Yuta sat back on the couch, his eyes widening as soon as Sicheng took his first movement. Yuta was passionate about dancing, and he knew that he was at least advanced in the area to some degree, but he'd never been able to do anything like this. The way Sicheng's body moved along with the music, the way he looked graceful doing the dance, it made Yuta admire him so much more. Yuta had his doubts about how good of a dancer Sicheng was when it was first brought up to him a few moments prior, but those doubts were silenced in that moment. Yuta wasn't looking at someone that was dancing, Yuta was looking at someone doing what they clearly loved to do, and most of all, Yuta was looking at pure art in it's finest form.

Once the music had stopped, Sicheng was almost out of breath, seemingly because of his hiatus from dancing. He walked over to Yuta's phone, turned the song off, and handed it to Yuta slowly. 

"H-Happy now?" He spoke, breathing slightly hard, offering up a slight smile.

"Very." Yuta responded before noticing how exhausted Sicheng was.

"Hey, you okay? You need some water?" He asked worriedly.

"N-Nah, i'm fine." Sicheng responded with a lie.

"I didn't know fine meant breathing like you've ran a marathon. Twice." Yuta shot back as he got up and went to his dorm room's kitchen.

"I'm g-good!" Sicheng responded, sitting down on the couch, clearly not _good_

"Uh huh. Sure." Yuta responded, coming back to the room, sitting down on the couch beside Sicheng, motioning a bottle of ice cold water over towards him.

"I said I'm-" Sicheng went to speak but was cut off.

"Shut it. You're going to accept this water whether you like it or not. Got it?" Yuta glared over at Sicheng, his tone seeming stern, but only because he was concerned for the younger male.

Sicheng licked his lips and grabbed the bottle of water, opening it.

"Fine. Thank you." He spoke as he took a long draw from the bottle.

"You're welcome." Yuta responded as he waited for Sicheng to finish his first drink of water before continuing to talk to him.

Sicheng finished his drink from the bottle, and re-fastened the lid onto the bottle, and looked over at Yuta. 

"W-w-where do I sit it? I don't w-wanna get your couch wet." Sicheng asked.

Yuta responded after shrugging.

"It's not like it's never been wet before."

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ Yuta thought to himself.

Sicheng licked his lips and sat the bottle down onto the couch, leaning it back onto the cushion so it wouldn't fall sideways and make more of a mess than necessary. Not catching onto the weirdness of Yuta's previous remark, he looked around the room as a silence fell over them both in the moment.

Yuta coughed, adjusting himself on the couch before looking over at Sicheng, locking his phone, and putting it in his pocket.

"Y-You looked good." He spoke, hoping to not make this anymore awkward than what he had said just moments prior.

"What?" Sicheng asked as he turned his attention towards Yuta.

"When you were dancing, you looked really good. You should really consider getting back into it." 

He wasn't lying. Sicheng really did look amazing whilst he was dancing. Yuta wanted to replay it again and again in his mind, and he did just that. That might've explained why his sentences seemed to slur together as he talked, as if he was intoxicated by what he had witnessed. 

Sicheng felt his mind go haywire, and his thoughts jumble around in his head as he processed what he had heard. Nakamoto Yuta said he looked good. This sent his brain into overdrive mode, and his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He fixed his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose once more and looked over at Yuta, coughing a few times in succession to clear his throat, making sure that whatever was going to come out of it didn't sound _too_ squeaky or forced.

"T-t-thank you. I-I want to b-but I never really have t-t-time to do so." He nodded, looking over at Yuta before he picked up his water bottle from the couch and opened it up, taking another long drink from it.

"Bullshit. You have time. You had time to come over here today didn't you? How about this.. we do this regularly, you get to study _and_ you get to dance. How's that sound?" Yuta offered up. He didn't know that he was going to do this, it just kinda fell out of his lips before his brain could make it stop. It was the definition of word vomit.

Sicheng tensed up at the thought of coming over to Yuta's room every day, his hands got clammy and his cheeks turned red. The idea of being this close to Yuta on a daily basis frightened him, so why he agreed was beyond him.

"S-S-Sure." He stuttered, finally getting the word out.

Yuta smiled widely, his cheeks turning red as well. It was a miracle that neither one of them noticed the other's flustered nature, because anyone else outside of that room would've seen it from a mile away.

"Great. So...now..you like movies?" Yuta questioned the other, looking over at him, awaiting his response.

"S-sorta. I haven't watched a-a lot of them lately t-though." Sicheng replied, answering the question.

"What's your favorite genre? Horror...fantasy...Sci-Fi...?" Yuta offered another question to the younger male.

"Horror." Sicheng spoke plainly, looking over at Yuta, a smile on his face. There wasn't a lot of things that Sicheng really loved in the world, but he did appreciate a good horror movie. The thought of the killer, whether it be a demon, clown, or just a run of the mill knife-wielding psychopath jumping out at any moment and killing a specific character excited him. 

Yuta on the other hand, was terrified of horror movies. He hated everything about them. He hated the creepy music, he hated how dark they always seemed to be, and he hated blood and guts. He never really handled them well either, as he was always the first to either scream or hide their eyes from the television screen when he and his siblings used to watch them when they were younger. So upon hearing Sicheng's answer, Yuta started to internally panic.

"O-Oh. Well we can a-a-arrange that. Y-you got a favorite one?" He spoke as he walked over to his bunk bed, motioning Sicheng to follow him.

"It." Sicheng spoke, looking over at Yuta and to the television screen that was in front of the bunk bed.

_"Fuck."_ Yuta thought to himself. He hated horror movies, and above all else, he hated clowns. They terrified him more than anything else in the world.

"A-Alright. Remake or c-classic version?" 

"Classic." 

Yuta nodded and grabbed the remote control for his PS4 and turned it on, walking over and laying down on his bunk bed.

"Hey...sorry for the lack of chairs, but if we move any of the ones in the other room, Taeyong will kill me." Yuta spoke.

That was a lie.

"S..so where do I sit?"

"Just lay beside me. I don't bite." 

Another lie. Yuta did bite. Just not in the way he was talking about in that moment.

Sicheng started to feel a cold sweat coming on as he realized he'd have to be laying beside his crush, one thing nobody wants to do. Well, he wanted to, of course, but just, not like this.

"I-I...o-okay." He spoke as he walked over, taking his shoes off as he positioned himself in front of Yuta on the bed, facing towards the television, watching as Yuta scrolled through the various menus with the PS4 controller.

Yuta stopped for a moment and looked in front of him at Sicheng, taking it all in. It felt..nice having someone else in his bed with him, even if it wasn't in the way that he wanted Sicheng to be in his bed. It was a step in the right direction. He wanted to put the controller down and wrap his arms around Sicheng and cuddle with him until the sun came up the next morning. He bit his bottom lip as he thought all of this through, before realizing how long he'd went without doing anything to the screen and he stopped, and continued to browse through, looking for the movie.

Finally, he found it, and he was extremely hesitant to press play. However, he wanted Sicheng to be happy and enjoy his time in his room, so he pressed "X" and the movie was underway.

The entire movie had gone by peacefully, Sicheng had been enjoying himself, and Yuta hadn't screamed or even hid his eyes. He was trying to act brave, not for himself, for Sicheng, who really didn't need him to act brave, seeing as he was having no problems watching the movie. That is, until one scene occurred.

_"Ohhh... You want it, don't you, Georgie? Oh, of course you do... and there's cotton candy, and rides, and all sorts of surprises down here... and balloons too... All colors."_

_"Do they float?"_

_"Oh, yes... They float, Georgie... They float... and when you're down here with me... **YOU FLOAT TOO!** "_

As soon as Pennywise grabbed Georgie's arm and the music intensified and got louder, Yuta let out a loud scream and turned over, facing the wall, covering his face with his hands.

He kinda wanted to cry, because everything hitting him at once made his eyes water slightly and his hands start to shake. He didn't like it, at all. 

Sicheng, hearing Yuta's almost primal scream turned around and looked at him. After noticing how visibly afraid Yuta was, he reached over and pressed "X" on the PS4 controller to pause the movie. Sicheng was really enjoying himself, but he didn't want to continue the movie if it made Yuta this upset and shaken. He didn't want Yuta feeling anything but happy, and this wasn't doing that for him, so he offered up a solution.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?" Sicheng questioned, adjusting himself on the bed so he could have a better look in Yuta's direction without having to contort his body.

Yuta, sniffling into his hands turned, looking at Sicheng, his eyes a little red.

"D-Don't tell anyone this p-p-please. But, I d-don't like clowns. Never have n-never will." Yuta spoke through choked up words, coughing a little bit before looking back over at Sicheng. He didn't want to ruin Sicheng's good time, but he couldn't help himself.

"I-I won't tell anyone. And..if you don't want to watch t-this it's fine, we can watch something e-else."

Yuta shook his head quickly.

"N-No! I-I don't wanna r-ruin your mood." 

Sicheng shook his head and moved slightly closer to Yuta, looking at him in his eyes.

"L-Look, I can tell that if we continue this movie that only o-one of us is going to have a good time. I-I'd rather we f-find a movie that we'd both enjoy than have you back here being this u-upset, and me having a b-ball." Sicheng spoke, taking initiative for once in his life. 

Yuta's eyes widened as he wiped them and looked over at Sicheng.

"Y-You sure?" 

Sicheng nodded, offering over a small smile.

"A-Alright. T-t-thank you." Yuta responded, still shaken up about what had transpired.

Sicheng smiled and nodded, grabbing the PS4 controller, going back a few screens and moving the selection box down to the _Comedy_ section of the genres, and clicking the first movie that he saw.

Yuta quickly scooted forward, practically to the point of being against Sicheng's back, as he got comfortable on the bed. He moved his arms to where one was above his own head, and one was on Sicheng's hip. It was a bold move, but Yuta felt bold in the moment.

Sicheng tensed up a slight bit once he felt Yuta's hand on his hip, but soon got used to the feeling, and settled into it as they both lay there and watch the movie. Nakamoto Yuta had his hand on his hip. Normally, Sicheng would've freaked out at this point, but for some reason, he remained completely calm, like just the basic touch of Yuta's hand on his hip was the thing that he needed to make him a calm person, to make him himself again. 

A few hours had passed, and the door to the dorm room slowly creaked open, and in walked none other than Lee Taeyong. He had just gotten back from a run, seeing as he had nothing else to do while he waited out Yuta's visit from this unknown company. He walked into the room slightly and spoke.

"Wakey wakey Yu-" He sang cheerfully as he shut the door behind him before looking at the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Well shit." He spoke as he took in what he saw. There laid Sicheng and Yuta, Yuta's arms wrapped around Sicheng, holding him close to him, and Sicheng's head in the crook of Yuta' neck. They looked like two puzzle pieces that were designed to go together, and Taeyong was stunned after noticing the two. 

"Should've seen that coming." He chuckled, kicking his shoes off before climbing onto the top of the bunk bed after turning the room's light off and laying down on his pillows. 

"Wait until the guys get a load of this." He smirked and leaned over, whispering.

"Nighty night lovers." He laughed to himself as he laid back down on his pillows and turned over.

"Just helping someone study my ass." He shook his head as he dozed off into a deep sleep.


	3. Closer

Upon the presence of the sun's light shining through his eyes through his window's curtains, Yuta awoke with a stir, his eyes opening laboriously. He felt the feeling of something in his arms, but it took him a few seconds to realize that he was basically clinging onto Dong Sicheng, who was in front of him on his little bunk bed. He let go of the other slightly moving back on the bed out of shock, but then he eased into the situation that was happening. He'd always wanted Sicheng in his bed, and for this reason among all others, and hey, if Sicheng was asleep, why couldn't Yuta enjoy the time that he had to cuddle against him?

With that thought, Yuta wrapped his arms back around Sicheng's body and laid his head right behind Sicheng's. He studied the other male for a few moments then smiled widely, taking in the surroundings and the situation at hand. He then leaned over and kissed Sicheng's shoulder through his shirt before adjusting himself on the bed. He didn't think about what would happen if Sicheng happened to wake up when he did this, but at that moment he didn't really care. He was going to take the opportunity that was set forth in front of him, and he was going to deal with the consequences later, if there were any to be had. 

Sicheng however, had been awake for quite some time prior to this, and he felt every single thing that Yuta had done. He felt his arms wrap around him, and he felt the return of the warmth that came with Yuta's touch, and he didn't want to leave that bed anytime soon. Once he felt Yuta's lips on his skin through the shoulder of his shirt, goosebumps were sent down the younger male's spine, and he had to fight the urge to let out a whimper with everything that was within him. From there on, he had no idea what to do. Should he continue to pretend to be asleep, or should he turn around and confront the other male about what had just occurred. Sicheng made a split decision, and he didn't know what the result of this decision would be, but it was a chance that he was willing to take.

He then turned around and looked at Yuta slowly bringing his eyes up to the other's. He gulped and let a small smile creep onto his lips as he looked at the other. He thought for a few moments before he spoke, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Y-You have s-soft lips." 

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ Sicheng thought to himself before waiting for a response from the other nervously. 

Yuta looked over at the other, utterly surprised that he was awake and had experienced everything that had just happened. He moved his arms off of Sicheng, not knowing if the other would approve of that or not, and ran one of his hands up and down on the back of his own neck in succession, looking over at Sicheng.

"S-s-sorry about that."

Sicheng shook his head and shrugged.

"I-It's alright. I enjoyed it."

 _"He what?!"_ Yuta thought to himself. Was he going insane, or was everything he'd wanted for the longest time finally happening, was something that he wanted to happen finally happening for once in his life?

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if I d-did it again?" Yuta asked, feeling braver than he had moments prior.

Sicheng shook his head no, signalling for Yuta to take action. And that he did.

Yuta leaned over and moved Sicheng's hair away from his eyes and forehead, brushing it back with the palm of his own hand, and laid a long, gentle kiss on the other male's forehead. After leaning back away from Sicheng, Yuta extended his arms to the other, who moved into them just as he had been prior to this. 

"I didn't know how you'd r-react if I did that while you were awake but I'm genuinely s-surprised." Yuta spoke his thoughts aloud, letting the other know what exactly he was thinking about at that moment. 

Sicheng moved, stretching his arms out to his sides, letting out the most adorable yawn Yuta has probably ever heard in his entire lifetime. Afterwards, he moved, getting up out of the bed and looked over at Yuta's clock, noticing that it was considerably early in the morning, around three hours before classes were set to start, and he let out another long, loud yawn that filled the empty space of Yuta and Taeyong's dorm room. 

Yuta scooted over and sat up on the bed, looking over towards the other male.

"If you n-need to wash up, the bathroom's right over there. Towels and everything are in there for you.

Sicheng, looked over at him and smiled.

"I-I sure..I just need to go get some clothes to put on after--" Sicheng spoke before he was abruptly cut off by the sound of Yuta's low morning voice.

"No need. We're probably the same size, you can wear my clothes. I don't mind." Yuta motioned as he leaned over and grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants, socks and a shirt from the floor, bundling them all together and throwing them gently over towards Sicheng. 

Sicheng caught the clothes and he looked around and then nodded slowly.

"T-Thank you." He spoke as he headed off down the small hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

As he heard the sound of the water hitting the shower from outside the door, Yuta laid his head back on the wall whilst still on his bunk, and took the situation in. What had just happened? Had he really spent the entire night cuddling with Dong Sicheng? Did he really just let Dong Sicheng use his clothes? Is Dong Sicheng really in the room straight across from him, naked?!

The answer to all of these questions came to Yuta, and his eyes widened as he started to get more nervous that he was prior. The moments before were nice, and he enjoyed every single one of them, but what was to come next? How would the school react if they found out what the two had just did? It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that knew Sicheng, but Yuta had a reputation to uphold, and that is when the darker side of Yuta's own mind worked against the brighter side of it. He went into complete shutdown mode, and was just waiting for Sicheng to exit the bathroom to put it into full effect.

As Sicheng entered the bathroom, he was met with the scent of faint lavender mixed with wood chips. The two completely different scents oddly worked very well together and a scent that Sicheng would come to know very well, at least he'd hoped so anyways. As he walked over to the shower and laid the clothes that Yuta had gave to him moments prior onto the floor, he started undressing himself slowly. He took his shirt off with ease, and moved on to the bottoms, getting them off rather easily as well. He then took his socks off, throwing them in the corner, leaving them there as he would retrieve them when he got out of the shower. He then crossed his arms and shivered slightly, as it was cold in the dorm's bathroom, and standing on cold tile floor was not a good thing at all. He then reached down, and slid his boxers down to his ankles and sighed, taking them off and throwing them over to the pile that contained the rest of his clothes.

He softly stepped into the shower, and leaned over, turning the "H" knob for the water on all the way, then moving the "C" slightly to balance the temperature of the water. However, he was halted by water splashing onto his legs from the shower's faucet. He let out a moderately volumized yelp and noticed a lever like object between the two knobs, and hit it. The shower then began to work properly, as he came to the conclusion that before he hit that lever, it was on the bath setting instead of the shower one. 

Sicheng's shower was longer than his usual routine shower. He would usually take only about five minutes to get in, get wet, rub a little bit of soap here and there, rinse off, and then he was done. But this time, he was really taking it all in, and letting all of his worries go. As the warm water hit his back and his shoulders, he felt the relief of worrying about how Yuta would perceive him in the future float right off of his shoulders and away from his body. This was the best that Sicheng had felt in a really, really long time, and he was content in staying like this for a while. 

When he had finished his shower, he turned off the water, and got out of the shower, taking a towel and drying himself off before grabbing the clothes that Yuta had given him earlier, putting them on. They were a bit loosely fit, as Yuta was a bit more in shape than Sicheng was, but it worked. The pants were a bit baggy and the shirt oversized, but Sicheng was comfortable and that's all he wanted in his clothes, comfort above all. He gathered up all of his own clothes that he had thrown into the corner of the bathroom, and opened the door to the hallway, walking out and shutting it behind him.

He turned and walked back into the main room of the dorm and looked, seeing Yuta at his desk, his hands on his head. Sicheng immediately thought that he hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom yet, and that he was just waiting for him to do so.

"Y-Yuta?" Sicheng spoke up, awaiting a response from the older male.

Yuta's hands left his head as he sat there and looked at the wall for a minute, licking his lips before standing up and turning towards Sicheng to address him.

"Sicheng, you need to go. Please." Yuta spoke lowly, looking over and staring at Sicheng.

Sicheng's mood dropped instantly and everything came back to him. Everything that had became a weight lifted off his shoulders, was put right back on them in a span of five seconds. He felt terrible, and he didn't even know what to say, so he just stood there for a moment before he finally gathered his thoughts.

"W-What? W-w-why?"

"Don't ask questions, you just need to leave." 

"I-"

"Go."

Sicheng began to breathe a little quicker than usual, and he leaned down and grabbed his shoes before he looked back at Yuta, who had still been staring at Sicheng and standing in the same position from where he had started a few moments ago. Sicheng grabbed his book and his bookbag, opened the door to Yuta's room and speed-walked down the hallway and to his room. He opened the door and shut it immediately, threw his shoes into the room with no care of what they hit, and climbed up the bunk bed's ladder and laid in his bed, putting himself under his covers.

He laid there, curled up into a ball, crying for what seemed like ages. Everything had hit him at once, and it was really taking a toll on him and his emotions. He had a little taste of what being around Yuta was like, and he absolutely loved it, he wanted to relish every single moment that he had around Yuta, he wanted to mentally take a video of last night so that he could replay it in his head whenever he wanted to, and he never wanted last night to end. But Yuta clearly had very different plans and interpretations of what had happened, and he had taken them out on Sicheng, unrightfully so. At least this is what Sicheng thought. He thought that like everyone else he'd known in his life, that he was being casted aside by yet someone else that he had loved, and it brought a ton of memories back that he had planned on never bringing back up, ever. 

Once he finally came to his senses and stopped crying, he sat up on his bunk and rubbed his eyes for a good five minutes before getting off the bed and looking around for his shoes. In the midst of all the emotions running through his mind, he must not have paid attention to where the shoes had went, because one was right in front of the bed, and the other was across the dorm room, next to a broken television.

"F-Fuck!!" He ran over and lifted the television from the ground just enough to see if it was broken, and it was definitely broken.

"J-J-Jaehyun's gonna fucking k-kill me." He shook his head as he grabbed his other shoe, slipped them both onto his feet, and was on his way to his classes. The first one of which, he shared with the man who had just took his heart and stepped on it repeatedly as hard as he possibly could.

As he arrived in the classroom, Professor Taeyeon was already in the middle of one of her lectures, and all eyes shot to him as he walked in the room.

"Sicheng..you're late." Taeyeon spoke as she halted her lecture and looked his way, her voice stern and clear in tone.

"I-I-I know I'm s-sorry." He spoke as he rushed toward his seat, before he was once again halted by Taeyeon's voice.

"Sicheng, your seat has been switched, you're now in the front of the last row, just beside Ms. Kim." Taeyeon spoke as she turned around the the whiteboard and continued her lecture.

Sicheng stopped and looked up, seeing Yuta trying not to look at him in his seat, he then looked over to the seat behind Kim Yerim, or Yeri for short. He sighed and walked to his new seat, and sat down, getting out everything he needed to for the class. 

The class went by extremely slow, slower than usual it seemed like. This was all because of the stress Sicheng's brain, body, and emotions were under due to Nakamoto Yuta and what he had done just an hour prior. He wanted it to end so he could just go on about his day in peace, not be humiliated by himself at the fact that he was in the same room as the man that he loved, and the man that viciously broke his heart into small pieces. 

As the class was near it's end, Taeyeon had to run a small errand within the school, so on her way out she spoke.

"No talking while I'm gone class. I'm looking at you Nakamoto." She said firmly as she left the room.

The classroom started to buzz with conversations as the left the room. Sicheng turned around to stretch his back and locked eyes with Yuta, who stared back at the younger male before they both looked away awkwardly.

"Hey. Hot mess. Hello." Sicheng heard someone speak near him, but didn't know they were addressing him.

"Are you deaf."

Sicheng turned around and was greeted by the voice and face of his new deskmate Yeri.

Yeri was a person that had always caught Sicheng's attention, but he didn't know what for. Maybe it was because she was too a fellow loner, at least it seemed that way before Seulgi walked up and pulled up a chair beside the two and joined in the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but... I got too ambitious lol 
> 
> I'll try to update this on the weekends as much as I can, college is a real shit hole and takes up like 75% of my time every week, but I'll try and update this at least once every weekend! ^_^


End file.
